New Heroes, New Cousins, New Friends
by DORKALICIOUS Fan007
Summary: Adrien's cousin moves to Paris to attend school with him. Marinette's friend from camp is back in town. Gabriel's trying to lock horns with his niece and to top it off, there's a new hero looking to join Ladybug and Cat Noir. What could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Hey there everyone!**

**Firstly, in case you're wondering about my MLB fanfiction : CLOSER. I haven't forgotten about it. In fact, I have an idea about what I want to do but I'm dead centre of my Prep Exams and Finals are coming up in November.**

**Which brings me to this.**

**So if you read my profile then you know that I had been working on a fic prior to _Closer_. Well, this is the fic I'd been working on.**

**I'm not really good at coming up with a Title so if you guys have a suggestion as to what the title of this fic should be then hit me a review. Of course, credit will be given to the person whose title I choose.**

**I've got around 7 chapters written out already, that includes this one. I'm gonna upload one chapter at the beginning and end of each month until my Finals are over. That means that I will only be able to update _Closer_ at the end of November.**

**Now I give you the prologue****...**

* * *

"Okay class, now that we've finished that, let's move on to something a little more fun," Miss Bustier had just completed the last lesson for the day much earlier than usual, "I want each of you to talk about a special person in your lives. Someone who is really close and important to you. A person that you know you can count on no matter what. You are free to discuss it with your partner and do share a story or two to make this lesson more interesting." It wasn't too long before Miss Bustier had to ask the class to keep their voices a little bit low.

"I think I'm gonna talk about my uncle Bernie. After all, he is the one who hooked me up with my sweet DJ gear. Dude, who are you gonna talk about?" Nino asked, looking up at dazed Adrien.

"Earth to Adrien," Nino waved his hand in front of Adrien.

"Huh, oh sorry, I kinda spaced out," Adrien smiled and scratched his head.

"I asked you who you were gonna talk about, Dude."

"Oh right, I'm gonna talk about my cousin."

Nino looked confused, "Cousin? Dude, you never told me you had a cousin?"

"We've known each other for as long as I can remember. She's the only person I tell everything to other than you. I haven't seen her in a long while but we've always kept in touch." Adrien sighed as memories came flooding back. Two toddlers, a blonde boy and a red-headed girl, rushing towards the swings in a park, playing hide and seek, sharing an ice-cream cone since one had dropped theirs.

Adrien's thoughts were interrupted as Miss Bustier announced, "Okay, it seems like everyone is ready. Who would like to go first...Ah, Marinette." Alya had held Marinette's hand up encouraging her blue-eyed bestie to speak in front of the entire class.

"Are you crazy?! What if I make a fool out of myself in front of Adrien?" Marinette whisper-shouted.

Just as she was about to ask the patient teacher to pick someone else, Alya pushed her out of her seat and whispered, "You go girl! You got this!" Marinette nervously made her way to the front of the class. She looked up and saw Adrien give her thumbs up with a wink and that same gorgeous smile. She felt herself melting and shook her head back to reality.

"Uh, I'd like to choose my parents because if it weren't for them then I wouldn't even be here. My parents are very important to me. They always support me when I make a decision and encourage me to pursue my passion and dreams. They always help me learn from my mistakes." She clapped her hands together thinking of a story to tell. "I remember the time I tried to surprise them with a batch of their famous choc-chip cookies," she tapped her chin trying to recall more, "I was five, no six, I put salt instead of sugar and emptied the entire box of baking powder into the bowl. In short, I almost blew up the entire kitchen but they were very supportive which is why one of them always stayed in the kitchen with me whenever I wanted to bake. Well, of course now I'm much more capable to handle myself in the kitchen although my dad always checks up on me, just in case." Marinette thanked the class and went back to her seat.

"Very well done, Marinette. Okay, who's next?" Said Miss Bustier.

Just as Mylene made her way shyly to the front, Adrien turned to Marinette with a huge smile, "Wow Marinette, that was incredible! I'm sure your parents would be really proud to hear all the sweet things you said about them."

Marinette blushed, "Yank thou, uh I mean, thank you," earning a nudge from Alya after Adrien had turned to the front to listen to the rest of his classmates.

Mylene spoke about how her father has always been a major part of her life and how she couldn't imagine not having him in her life. Nino, as he had mentioned, spoke about his uncle Bernie and how he inspired the young teen to try DJing. Alya emphasized how her mother encouraged her to be independent and to never give up on whatever she wanted. Ivan voiced his feelings as he chose Mylene as his special person, making the shy girl's face turn crimson. Afterwards came Chloe's tantrum about not being able to choose herself as her special person but then she surrendered by speaking about her father always giving her what she wants. Lastly was Adrien, after hearing about everyone's incredible parents, siblings, uncles and aunts, he was a little nervous hoping that he would be able to do justice to the incredible relationship he shared with his cousin. Marinette was somehow the only one who noticed something wrong. She placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump up from his thoughts and turn back to his friend. She gave him a shy, yet warm, reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great," she whispered. He gave her one of those heart melting smiles and stood up.

As he made his way, he placed his hand in his pocket to hold the lucky charm bracelet that Marinette had given him some time back. It always seemed to help calm his nerves in any and every situation.

"Well, I absolutely agree with all of you about the importance of parents in our lives. I was going to talk about my mother because she is very special to me even though I haven't seen her in a while." He spoke in a shy voice that gradually became comfortably confident, "My father may not spend much time with me but I can't imagine not having him in my life either. But if there's anyone just as special and important to me as my parents then it has got to be my cousin. We maybe cousins by blood but we're practically siblings. She has always been there for me. She's ever ready to listen and give me the advice I need. We became even closer after losing my Aunt in a car crash about eight years ago. We always rely on each other for support when one of us is feeling down. We've done lots of fun things together. We have gone ice skating, hiking, camping and a bunch of other awesome stuff. When we were little, I accidentally ruined a design that my father was working on while playing. Obviously, there was no punishment but she still took the blame for me. That's just how she is and I love her for being that way."

The class clapped as Adrien gave a little bow and made his way back to his place. "Wow Adrien, its seems like you and your cousin share a very strong bond," said Miss Bustier.

"Yes Ms. Bustier, I can't imagine what I would do without her." He replied with a small smile, content with the outcome of his speech. The school bell finally rang ending school for the day. Marinette stood by the steps waiting for Alya when she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hey, Marinette."

"Oh, Hi Adrien," she said with a wave.

"I just wanted to say thanks for earlier."

Marinette blushed, "Oh, it was nothing."

Adrien smiled, "I'm really lucky to have a such great friend like you."

"I think your cousin is the lucky one to have you. I'm sure she'd be really happy to hear what you had to say about her," she said with a polite smile.

"Honestly, I'm the lucky one to have a cousin like her. Hey, do you need a ride?" Asked the blonde pointing towards the silver car parked by the pavement.

"No Thanks, I'm actually waiting for Alya." She said pointing to the entrance of the school.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." Adrien said with a wave as he walked towards the car.

"Bye..."Marinette waved back dreamily even after the car had drove off. She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder.

"Stuck in Adrienland again?" Alya asked making her best friend blush, "C'mon let's go."

* * *

**Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts.****I'll be back on 30 September 2019**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone.****Thank you so much for reading this story.**

**If you've read '_Closer_ ' then you probably noticed that the writing quality is much better than this one. That's mainly because I wrote this almost 3 years ago and also still haven't found a Beta yet.**

**If there is anyone willing to Beta read this story then please pm me using the app or send me a review and I'll get back to you.**

**Anyway, before you read the next chapter I want to let you know that this is NOT a self insert story. This story is entirely fictional. Any resemblance to anyone dead or alive is purely coincidental. I do not own the rights to MLB.**

**A big thank you to Konohinamoto for my first fave/follow**

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"That akuma attack was really exhaaausting," yawned Plagg as they entered Adrien's room, "It's a good thing we got the rest of the school day off cos I need a nice beeeg slice of cheese!"

"How is it possible that_** you're **_the one tired when_** I'm**_ the one jumping off rooftops, running at 300 miles per hour _**and**_ fighting bad guys?" Asked Adrien with a raised eyebrow as he folded his arms at the kwami.

Plagg gulped down a piece of cheese before defending himself, "Hey, the only way _**you**_ can do all that is if _**you're Cat Noir **_and the only way for _**you**_ to become _**Cat Noir**_ is if **_I_** enter that ring of yours. The only way _**that's**_ gonna happen is if-"

"Is if I feed you your daily overdose of stinky, gooey, disgusting Camembert. I know, I know, sorry I asked," said the blonde boy raising his hands to surrender.

Plagg placed his hands on his chest, "Kid, you know me so well."

Adrien rolled his eyes at the cat-like creature as he pulled out his phone. He frowned at the device.

"What's wrong kid?" Asked Plagg devouring yet another piece of camembert.

"I haven't heard from my cousin yet," complained Adrien as he sat on his sofa, eyes still on the screen of his phone. "No messages, no missed calls, not even an email. It's not like her to go silent for more than a day." He scrolled to the last message she'd sent and read it for what seemed like the hundredth time.

* * *

_Received 3 Days Ago_...

**Cuz**: **_Sorry_**. **_Been really busy_**. **_Chat soon_**. ;)

* * *

Short and to the point was not his cousin's style. Adrien could sense that something wasn't right and decided to see if his father, or even Nathalie, knew anything. Adrien gently knocked on the door of his father's atelier.

"Come in," said a stern, cold voice that Adrien had now gotten used to. He slowly opened the door. Gabriel turned in his chair to face his son who was standing near his desk. "Can I help you, Adrien?"

"Sorry to bother you, Father. I just wanted to know if you have heard from Amelia. It's been three days since her last message and it's not like her to just do something like that."

"Hmm, No. Unfortunately, I have not heard from Ms. Amelia in a while." Adrien was worried. After his mother, Amelia was the only form of family that was closest him. He couldn't imagine losing her as well. Gabriel could see anxiety written all over his son's face. He walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, son. I'm sure she is just busy."

As if right on cue, Nathalie walked in. Both father and son turned their attention to her. "My apologies for disturbing, sir. A package has just arrived for Adrien" she said in the usual, expressionless tone.

"A package?" Adrien turned to his father, "Father, do you know anything about this?"

Gabriel shook his head, "Well, let's go down and see what this so called 'Package' is."

Adrien was very surprised by his father's sudden behavior. Normally, he would have ordered Nathalie to get rid of it assuming that it was from an obsessive fan_. Something is definitely fishy,_ he thought.

The trio made their way to the entrance of the mansion. Sure enough, there was a package. A blue, human-size gift box tied with a white ribbon stood in the center of the foyer. Adrien waited to hear his father shout at Nathalie in anger, telling her that he does not appreciate such childish jokes and to get rid of the insignificant object immediately. To his confusion, his father encouraged him to go and open it. For a brief moment, the boy wondered if Hawkmoth had akumatized his father for a second time, causing him to be less...less him?

Adrien walked to the box while Nathalie and Gabriel stood by the stairs. The young blonde opened the card that was placed on the box.

"WARNING: Do Not Open in The Presence of Heart Patients," he read out loud. He looked at his father's still face, once again, waiting for him to instruct Nathalie to at least call the bomb squad.

"Well, as far as I know, there is no one standing here that has any sort of cardiovascular ailment. I suggest you open the box." Said the famous designer, much to Adrien's suspicion. Still doubtful about what was happening, the blonde boy gave in and untied the silk ribbon. Something, no, someone jumped up as the box dismantled itself.

"**SURPRISE!**" Shouted a young, teenage girl that emerged from the giant gift box.

Adrien jumped two steps back out of shock, then took a moment to scan the girl from head to toe. She was fair with long reddish-orange hair that was braided to the side over her left shoulder. Her built was a bit petite and she was slightly shorter than him, probably by a few inches. The blue jacket she wore over her white blouse matched her eyes. Suddenly there was a flash in his eyes.

Unfortunately, Adrien's expression of shock remained on his face while he took what was probably half a second to recognize the girl who in turn took full advantage of his situation to take his picture. Finally recovering from what just took place, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh My God, Amelia! I can't believe you're here!" Exclaimed Adrien. He released his grip and gave her a light punch on the shoulder, "Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

"Come on, Cuz! You know me. I just can't resist the failed attempt to give you a heart attack," She said with a wink and turned to the two adults behind her cousin, "And a big thank you to Mr. Agreste and Nathalie who managed to help me pull this off." Adrien turned around just as the slight smirk on his father's face vanished.

"Father, you? You planned all this?" Asked the blonde, wondering if he had somehow managed to enter a parallel universe in which his father actually joined pranks.

"Well, Nathalie had informed me about how upset you had been since both of you had missed each other's birthdays due to Miss Amelia's vacation ending right before it. So, I made a few calls and got her to come back to Paris." Said Gabriel as he put his hands behind his back.

Amelia then took it as her cue to finish, "I had been planning this little act for months. I was gonna do it on your birthday but postponed it after I couldn't get an extended vacation. After Uncle-, I mean, Mr. Agreste requested that I move back, I decided that this was the best time to do it. With the help of Nathalie, I managed to convince your father to be an accomplice."

Adrien blinked as his brain was still digesting the shock of having his cousin right in front of his eyes as well as the shock of knowing that his father was part of a prank. Everyone watched as his gaze shifted from his father to Nathalie to his cousin and the back to his father. He calmly went through all the events that had taken place within the last 15 minutes and his brain finally started functioning again.

"So... you all conspired this extremely well-planned prank as a post-birthday present?" He said scratching his head.

"Something like that," said the redhead with a shrug and a smile. "It depends on whether you like it or not."

Adrien smiled as his eyes began to tear a little. "I love it. Thank you," he whispered as he hugged his cousin for the second time.

Amelia stepped away and pointed towards the older man, "I'm not the one you should be thanking."

Adrien walked over to his father and hugged him. "Thank you, Father. Thank you so much. This is the best gift I could have asked for," said Adrien, his arms still wrapped tightly around the older man.

Gabriel let out a pleased smile as he patted his son's back. Amelia managed to discreetly snap a picture of the designer's reaction as a momento.

The heartwarming moment was interrupted as Adrien's phone buzzed reminding him about his fencing lesson. He looked at his father hoping that just maybe he would let his son skip one fencing lesson. Gabriel read his son's face and said, "Adrien, just because Amelia is here doesn't mean that you will neglect your schoolwork or your activities. Understood?"

"Yes father," Adrien said, his eyes gleaming with joy.

"Your fencing gear is already in the car. Don't keep your bodyguard waiting," reminded Nathalie.

"Thanks Nathalie." He said as he turned to leave.

"Don't worry, Cuz. I'll be right here when you get back. Plus, we have loads to catch up on." Amelia said eagerly with a wave.

"Thanks, Cuz. See you soon" said the blonde boy with a smile as he waved goodbye.

Once Adrien had left, Gabriel's face returned to his regular cold expression. "Ms. Amelia, I'd like to have you in my office after you have freshened up, preferably in 10 minutes." He turned around and made his way back to his office with Nathalie following right behind him.

"Here we go again," She mumbled under her breath as she prepared herself for what was to come.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. I love getting feedback and requests as it helps improve myself as a writer.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hello all you awesome people.**

**Here I am with my second chapter of this story.**

**I'd like to firstly thank _HadesJunior21 _for my first review. He's played a major part in writing this story which is why I'm dedicating this chapter to him.**

* * *

**To HadesJunior21**

**I'm pretty sure that you haven't seen this chapter yet so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for always being there when I need you and always supporting me in everything whether it's stupid, crazy or insane. No matter what I do, I know I can count on you to always have my back.**

**Oh, and just for the record. I DID NOT force you to create a profile on fanfiction. I merely suggested that you would like it here and should create a profile. :P**

* * *

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**Don't forget to shore your thoughts in the reviews. **

* * *

Amelia casually made her way down the stairs after freshening up. It had almost become like part of her annual return routine to get lectured by Gabriel Agreste about not being a distraction to Adrien. She mentally ticked her checklist.

**_Arrive in Paris. Checked._**

**_Secretly unpack without Cuz noticing. Checked._**

**_Prank Cuz. Checked._**

**_Get lectured by uncle Gabriel._**

"Huh, right on schedule," she said to herself as she pulled out her phone to looked at the pictures she took of this year's arrival. She laughed as she came across the picture she'd taken of Adrien's expression after she jumped out of the box. His emerald green eyes, as wide as saucers, filled with shock, worry and relief. His mouth opened wide enough to fit an entire turkey leg. A small, brown, spider-looking creature flew out of her jacket. Her built was very similar to Tikki and she had a web print on the forehead.

"Ooh, can I get a quick peek?" Asked the creature. The redhead turned the screen enough for both of them to examine the picture. "It's not as funny as the one you took last time," judged the tiny creature.

"Come on, Tella, give him a break. After all you know how worried he gets when I don't reply to his messages within 24 hours. Besides, this is the last time I'm gonna get to prank him like this," defended the blue-eyed teen with a slight pout.

"Instead of planning from abroad, you'll be able to personally scope out the prank zone." Tella reassured Amelia with a wink.

"Huh, I didn't think of it from that perspective. Thanks, Tella, you're such an amazing kwami," she said.

"You know, after everything that happened, I'm surprised your uncle called you back." Said the kwami.

"I know, I was a little surprised myself when I got his call,"the readhead said.

The day Amelia lost her mother was the day Emilie had brought her into the Agreste mansion. She and Gabriel took Amelia as their own child to the extent of even considering to legally adopt her. Neither Gabriel nor Emilie differentiated between Adrien and Amelia; they were both equal.

When Emilie had disappeared, there was a drastic change in Gabriel's personality. He became cold and distant towards everyone. It had been towards the end of Amelia's school vacation and she was supposed to be moving back from boarding school to be homeschooled with Adrien. Gabriel got Nathalie to cancel the application that he and Emilie had submitted for adopting Amelia and demanded that she return to the boarding school once her vacation period was over.

* * *

_"You are to go back to boarding school in three days," Gabriel said to Amelia in his altelier, a couple days after Emilie's disappearance. He held his hands behind his back facing away from her, intensely staring at the portrait of his wife as he continued, "You are only to come home for Adrien's birthday. Should you be required to return for any other reason then you will be informed."_

_He turned around to look at her with a stern expression."You are only Adrien's cousin. Nothing more, nothing less. Do I make myself clear?"_

_She nodded, "Yes, Uncle Gabriel."_

_"From now on it's Mr Agreste."_

* * *

Just as she approached the door to Gabriel's office. Tella took it as her cue to hide in Amelia's bag when she knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a stern voice to which she obeyed, "Have a seat."

'_Ms. Amelia, you are already aware of the fact that I have summoned your return for the sole purpose of my son's happiness',_ thought Amelia, anticipating what her uncle was about to say as she sat down.

"Ms. Amelia, you are already aware of the fact that I have summoned your return for the sole purpose of my son's happiness," reminded Gabriel.

"I am fully aware of that Mr. Agreste. In fact, I'd be more surprised if you'd said that you called me back because you missed me," taunted the teen whilst estimating the designer's next sentence, _'Well then, you would also be aware that there are rules that everyone in the Agreste Mansion have to abide by, including you.'_

"Well then, you would also be aware that there are rules that everyone in the Agreste Mansion have to abide by, including you," he continued in a condescending tone.

Huh, it's almost as if he is delivering a speech. I wonder how many times he must have ran it by Nathalie to make sure it was perfect, she smirked in her head right before saying, "Yes sir, like every year, Nathalie has informed me of the rules and regulations of the Agreste Mansion."

_Next line: 'Very good, also it would be in your best interests if you tried to avoid disrupting my son from his activities as well as his schoolwork'_, once again predicted Amelia.

Much to the redhead's dismay, Gabriel said something completely different, "Since you are now going to be a permanent resident at the Agreste mansion, it would be in your best interests if you kept your focus more on your studies and avoided situations that may present my son with rebellious thoughts."

Gabriel's words caught Amelia completely off-guard. Still trying to keep her cool, she asked, "What are you getting at, Mr. Agreste?"

"Well, surely you know of the stunts that my son has pulled over the past few months since the two of you have been in constant communication," he let those words out in a very sarcastic manner as a victorious smirk crept onto his face. He knew exactly what buttons to push to get the desired reaction from his niece. Gabriel knew that when it came to family, especially Adrien, Amelia would always become defensive.

She clenched her fists in an attempt to subdue the growing anger inside of her, "And so you think that he pulled those stunts because I told him to."

Gabriel's icy, blue eyes stared right into hers, "Those are your words Amelia, not mine."

She promised herself not to let her uncle's words get to her but this was the last straw. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to relax herself but it was of no help.

"Look Mr. Agreste," she began. "I have told you this before and I will say it again, Adrien means just as much to me as he does to you. I have always tried to protect him from harm. I have absolutely no intention of misleading him in any way. As far as Adrien wanting to go to an actual school or running away on Christmas Eve or anything else goes, I can firmly assure you that those are all thoughts that your son had developed by himself." She could not believe that he would think such a thing of her.

"Have you ever thought that maybe all Adrien really needs is a little love and support from **you**, his father?" She questioned. "Let me remind you that ever since aunt Emilie disappeared, all you have done is distance yourself from all those that care about you most. I get why you sent **me** away, after all the only reason that we are related is because my mother and your wife are twin sisters, but Adrien is your flesh and blood. When was the last time the two of you sat and had a conversation where you listened and Adrien spoke? Or the last time you showed up at any of his fencing tournaments or school events to support him? Leave all that aside, when was the last time you even got a good look at your son to see how much he has changed? As far as I can tell, all you have done till this date is hire people to carry out your fatherly duties and keep him locked up in this mansion like some sort of jailbird while you yourself seem to not want to leave this** BIG STUPID OFFICE**!" She stormed out, leaving a dumbfounded Gabriel watching her close the door behind her.

Amelia walked into her room, hung her bag on the hook behind the door, fell onto her bed and let out a loud groan into her pillow. Tella flew out of the bag and sat next to her head on the pillow. "You know, you shouldn't have said all that," she said matter-of-factly.

"I know," groaned Amelia with her head still in the pillow.

"Then why did you do it?" Asked the kwami, resting her head onto her tiny hands.

The young teen finally sat up to face her kwami, "I don't know, Tella. I... I just lost it. Believe me, I tried really, really hard to keep my cool but when he looked at me and said that, I don't know what snapped. I didn't mean any of it at all. I know he's not exactly the best candidate for Father of the Year but Uncle Gabriel has been trying his best and I have no right whatsoever to have said all that." She reached for the nearest pillow and held it tightly to her chest. "Tella, what am I gonna do? He must be feeling so bad. I must have really upset him. Why can't I control this stupid mouth of mine?"

She should have known that this would happen. It happened every year. Gabriel would summon her to his office to remind her of the rules and regulations of the household. Then he would pass indirect comment towards her, which he knows will touch a raw nerve, causing Amelia to lash out at him and regret everything after.

Amelia dived straight back into her pillow for another groan and then lifted her head just enough for her eyes to meet her kwami's. Tella gave her a reassuring smile, "Look Amelia, what's done is done. You can either sit here and sulk or go back and apologize. Tell him that you didn't mean it and that you feel guilty about saying all that," said the spider-like creature. Amelia sat up again and gave everything Tella said a thought. The kwami flew up and hugged her cheek, "Amelia, you're the sweetest person I know. Everyone loses control now and again. It's what makes you human."

"Thanks, Tella, I don't know what I would do without you," she said.

"Well, for one you wouldn't be Arachnia."

"Touche, my sassy friend."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey Everyone. **

**So as of today everything is on hold until November 26. Finals are here and I need that to be the only thing on my to-do list for now.**

**I was supposed to post this chapter on October 12 since it was exactly one year for me on FFN but stuff happened. Anyway, It was on a Friday that I joined FFN and today is a Friday so I guess that counts. **

**Enjoy the chapter and wish me luck for Finals!**

* * *

Amelia made her way back to Gabriel's office only to find Nathalie guarding the door. She seemed a little surprised to see Amelia casually approach her but quickly recovered before anyone noticed.

"Mr. Agreste does not want to speak to anyone at the moment," informed Nathalie.

"Look Nathalie, I know I shouldn't have said all that and I just want to apologize," said Amelia.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about it," she said with a no expression. She looked at Amelia and saw the guilt and remorse in her eyes. With a slightly defeated sigh she said, "Knowing your Uncle, he will definitely attend dinner since you are here. Maybe you can talk to him then." Amelia had no choice but to retreat back to her room.

When Gabriel had called and asked that she come back home and finish her studies with Adrien, she thought for sure that things would go back to normal and that everyone would have their smiles back. Guess that would only happen in her dreams.

Once she was back in her room, she removed one of the frames from the wall and sat on her bed. Tella sat on her shoulder to see what was in the frame. It was a picture of seven year old Amelia holding a silver trophy in her hand sitting on the shoulders of what looked like Gabriel Agreste laughing. Next to them stood Emilie Agreste who smiled into the camera while carrying Adrien who held a gold trophy. What she found extremely adorable about the happy moment was that they all wore matching aprons and chef hats.

"This was during the parent-child cooking contest about seven years back," Amelia told Tella while smiling at the picture, "Aunt Emilie and Cuz participated every year and won. Uncle Gabriel didn't want me to feel left out since it was the first year without mom and so he entered the contest with me. There was flour and sugar everywhere but we still managed to bake a heck of a cake. Even though we got second place, Uncle Gabriel was very happy. After all, Cuz and aunt Emilie deserved first place." She got up to put the picture back in its place and sighed as she took one last good look at it, "Everyone was so much happier before." Tella watched as Amelia made her way up the stairs and disappeared behind the glass walls.

Meanwhile, Adrien was over the moon. He was surprised at how focused he had been during his training considering that all he could think about was going back home and catching up his cousin. He rushed out of the car as soon as it parked at the entrance of the mansion and went straight to Amelia's room. He hadn't been there in months even though he was allowed to go there whenever he missed her. The truth was that he never did actually miss her since they would always talk over the phone, video chat or even text, if and only when they were really busy.

Adrien took a look at the room. It hadn't change much since the last time he'd been there. The size and layout of Amelia's room was very much like his own with the exception of the items in the room reflecting her own personality. For instance, whereas he had skate ramps at the entrance of his room, to the left of her entrance was a bookshelf which was around the same height and twice the width of his skate ramp. Next to the bookshelf was her bed and study desk, which was an exact replica of his, with the exception of her bed matching the blue and white color scheme of the room. Between the bed and bookshelf was a white bedside table. On that table was a lampshade and a doll house that she and his mother had made about 6 years back. Above the bed hung a family portrait that consisted of his father, his mother, Amelia and himself. On either side of the portrait were trophy shelves. Some of the gold trophies were from the fencing tournaments and music competitions that Amelia had won over the years. He recognised the sivler trophy on one of the shelves from the time they all participated in a cooking contest. In his room, he had an arcade station beside the stairs leading to his library filled with CDs and Movies whereas Amelia had another bookshelf (of the same size) next to the stairs which lead to her own home studio. The sofa was a little longer than his and had quite a few cushions on it but the TV was the same size. There were a few posters of Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale on the ivory wall near the stairs as well as a fencing poster on the wall by the bathroom entrance.

Plagg zoomed out of his shirt to have a look for himself. "Ha, this room looks like the nerd version of yours," snorted Plagg. He turned around to face the boy but instead, burst out laughing at the photo frame behind him. Adrien turned around to see what made his kwami laugh so hard.

"The Memory Wall," gasped the blonde boy, with wide eyes, as he stared at the wall behind him. The wall on the right of Amelia's room entrance was wallpapered in her favourite shade of blue. On the wall were dozens of pictures taken over the years of special moments that she held close to her heart. Above all those frames hung the words 'My Memory Wall'.

Plagg pointed to a framed picture of Amelia and Adrien's first Halloween together. She wore a blue fairy dress completed with a tiara, a wand as well as matching wings and he wore a fluffy, white cat costume completed with some whiskers and a pink nose drawn onto his face. "I'm not sure if I should be jealous that there was another cat costume before me or amused that I make you look way less CATastrophic than that." Plagg said pointing to the five year old Adrien in the picture.

"I happen to think that I looked really cute in both cat costumes," said the young blonde, "I'm going up to the studio, are you coming?"

The kwami was just about to zoom back into his chosen's shirt when he saw a light flash from inside the doll house. Ooh, looks like there's some thing shiny in that doll house. I like shiny, thought Plagg.

"Plagg?" Asked Adrien suspiciously.

The kwami realised that he hadn't answered the boy's question. "Uh, you carry on. I'm gonna take a look at how ridiculous you look in all these other pictures,"he said, excitedly eyeing the miniature house.

Adrien shrugged and made his way up the wooden stairs, "Just try not to break anything."

"I won't promise,"sang Plagg.

As soon as the boy opened the hatch that lead to the studio, Plagg flew straight into the doll house only to crash into a brown, spider-like creature that was his size. Shaking his head, he looked up at the other kwami, "Tella! What are you doing here?"

"Plagg!" Rejoiced Tella as she hugged him, "Wait, shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"My owner lives here. What are you doing here?"

"Well, my owner just moved back and this is her bedroom."

"Wait a minute, your owner lives here? Wait another minute, this is your owner's room?" He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, why?" She asked oblivious to his surprised yet confused tone.

"That means that your owner is my owner's cousin. No way! Small world, huh?"

Tella disappeared through a wall while Plagg took a look at his surroundings. He seemed to be seated in living room. It was a fairly simple room that consisted of only the necessary furniture like a coffee table and a sofa. There were probably windows on the wall in front of him but he couldn't tell since there was a huge screen blocking the view.

"Hey Walnuts, what's with the cellphone?"

She came back withe a slice of cottage cheese pie for her fellow kwami which vanished into his mouth.

"I've told you so many times not to call me Walnuts. How would you like it if I called you Cheese Head?" Chastised the spider kwami.

"Well, I'd be honoured to be addressed with a name that is associated with my beloved," Plagg shot back which caused Tella to shake her head. She knew all too well that the stupid cat would love anything cheese-related. "So, what's with the cellphone?" Said cat asked.

"Oh, I was taking pictures of the house with her phone." Shrugged Tella.

"Which house?"

"The doll house, silly." She replied shaking her head again.

He said, "Why are you taking pictures of the doll house?"

"I'm taking pictures of the doll house with my owner's phone so I can show it off to Wayzz when we go to Master Fu tomorrow. I can't wait to show him my bedroom since he sleeps in a match box," replied the Kwami proudly grinning.

Plagg shook his head as he folded his arms, "And they call Hawkmoth evil."

Their conversation was interrupted as they heard the voices of their respective charges.

"Oh, its on junior!"

"You started it, Grandpa!"

Suddenly, the doll house vibrated.

"Woah, watch the doll house!" Said a familiar female voice.

"Sorry!" Shouted a voice Plagg recognised as Adrien's, "Woah!"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Greetings my fellow Fanfiction readers. How are the holidays so far? Mine has been great. I'm officially over with school and will be attending University next year.**

**So, this chapter might seem a little dumb but I still posted it to push the story along. As you can see, I'm not very good at writing about arguments and stuff.**** Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**I have joined Twitter and plan to post hints as to what to expect in future chapters and things like that. So if you love this story or my other stories and are on Twitter then please follow me.The link is in my profile.**

* * *

After warning his kwami, Adrien made his way up to the project studio. The hatch led straight to the control room. The blonde boy looked around. Though it looked small on the outside, the studio was much bigger on the inside. From the soundproofed walls to the shelves with a couple of CDs that his cousin had recorded to the live room where Amelia was busy singing, everything was authentic. This was all thanks to his perfectionist father and his mother's incredible interior designing skills. Adrien closed the hatch and sat in one of the chairs by the editing equipment. He pushed one of the buttons which activated the speakers in the control room so that he could hear the song his cousin was singing.

_I feel alright, I'm gonna take on the world _

_Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn _

_I'm singing oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh ooh _

Adrien hadn't heard Amelia sing in months. Of course, she'd send him demos of her latest songs along with a whole backstory about how the idea came about, who came up with the music, the meaning behind the lyrics and everything, but this was the first time in a long while that he got to hear her live. It reminded him of their first piano lesson together. Even though both of them were supposed to learn the piano, Amelia showed an interest in every instrument present in that room. She was a musical prodigy who could play anything after listening to its sound just once.

_I've got a ticket to the top of the sky _

_I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life _

_I'm singing oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh ooh _

_Take on the world, take on the world _

_Take on the world _

After finishing the song, Amelia looked up and saw her cousin through the window. She gave him a wave and emerged through the door that joined to control room to the live room. "Hey Cuz, how was fencing?" She said as she typed something on the computer next to one of the consoles.

"Fencing was great. I told Mr D'Argencourt that you were back and he said that I should bring you to my next lesson so that he can show off one of his best students," he said with a smile which then turned into a frown. "But I told him that I'm not sure that you'll be staying for that long."

"Hey, don't you usually have fencing on Fridays?" Asked Amelia as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Actually, Fridays are my school fencing lessons. Today was my private lesson," he said.

"Cool," said Amelia as she swung from side to side. She was still guilty about what had happened earlier and couldn't figure out how to distract herself so that Adrien wouldn't notice. Who was she kidding? He probably already knew from the scrutinizing look he was give her at the moment. Avoiding eye contact, she managed to find some form of an escape from the questioning look. "Hey, have you sampled any of the drinks from the beverage machine? Nathalie had it brought up from the kitchen." She left her seat to fill two cups with orange juice and handed one to her cousin.

"And why exactly do you need a beverage machine in a recording studio?" Asked the blonde sipping his juice with a smirk. If his cousin thought that she could out smart him then she was greatly mistaken. Adrien knew everything that happened in his absence, maybe not in detail but he definitely had an idea. After all, it had become like some form of a return ritual for his father and cousin to get into an argument. She would never tell him exactly what the argument was about but just that she had regretted everything that she had said and didn't know how to apologize to his father.

" So that I don't have to go all the way down to the kitchen if I get thirsty while recording a song or something." she said sending her cousin an eye roll. She had realized that being in the studio at this point would just give him a chance to corner her. "Why don't we go down and chat comfortably rather than sitting on these chairs?"

With that the duo made their way down to her sofa. "Was that your latest song?" asked Adrien. If she wasn't going to tell him right away then he might as well find a way to lighten up her mood.

"Uh, yeah, it was," she said with a distracted look on her face.

He grinned as he had a wild idea on how to cheer up his cousin. "I think you might have been a little pitchy."

Amelia shook herself out of a deep thought and gave him a baffled look, "Excuse me?"

His grin widened, "Yeah, and you were a little off-tune towards the end. Also, your words don't match the tune. In fact, come to think of it, the song is garbage. You should quit music." He knew he had reached his goal when he felt one of the throw pillows hit his face.

"Ha! Now your perfect model hair looks like garbage!" exclaimed the Red headed girl.

Adrien got up and immediately grabbed one to aim at a now standing Amelia. Her reflexes were sharp as she dodged the pillow and threw another at him. "Oh, it's on junior!" He announced whilst dodging his cousin's attacks.

"You started it, grandpa!" Shouted Amelia as she threw another.

Though Adrien was older than Amelia by a couple of months, she was the mature one. Well, at least most of the time.

The teens chased each other around the room. Adrien tried to aim his last throw pillow at Amelia but instead, it hit the doll house. She fell on the bed while attempting to dodge his latest pillow, "Whoa, watch the doll house!"

"Sorry!" He shouted as he ran over to help her up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down. "Whoa!!" Adrien shouted in shock as he fell down next to Amelia. They looked at each and burst out laughing in unison. It took them a full ten minutes to stop laughing and finally catch their breath. Finally seeing a smile on his cousin's face, he decided to ask her.

"So, who said what this time?" He asked as he sat up.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked following suit.

"Come on, you think I don't know the routine already? Every time you visit, my father calls you to his office for who knows what. Then you both get into a heated argument which leads to one of you saying something that strikes a chord and then you come here and sulk away." He said with a smirk.

Amelia buried her face in her hands, "Okay, so I was the one this time. I went back to apologize but Nathalie didn't let me. Uncle Gabriel probably hates me even more that he did before." She let out a groan which made him chuckle.

"Relax, it'll all be okay," Adrien reassured. "By the way, what _do_ you two discuss every time that creates such a riff?"

"Nothing"

"If it was nothing then we wouldn't have this discussion every time you're here."

Amelia couldn't tell Adrien that Gabriel constantly accused her of being a bad influence on him. She knew that if she told him the reason then he would blame himself for it and that was the last thing that she wanted to happen. "Let's just say that it's nothing that concerns you in particular so there's no need for you to know anything."

"What are you hiding from me and why are you hiding it? We never hide things from each other," said Adrien.

Amelia didn't know how to get him to shake it off. " Look there's just some things that I can't share with you"

"But-"

The discussion between the two were interrupted as Nathalie informed them that dinner was ready. Their kwamis discreetly flew into their respective owner's jacket as they made their way down.

Gabriel was already seated as the teenagers made their way to their respective seats on either side of the man. The tension in the room was so thick that even Riposte's sword wouldn't have been able to cut through it. Gabriel cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence. "So... How was your day, Adrien?" Asked the famous designer, causing the youngsters to choke on their food.

"Uh, it was okay, Father. What about you?" Asked the boy looking a little worried that his father might be ill. First he was part of a prank and now he's asking about his day? Adrien must be losing his mind.

"Good. Are your fencing lessons going well?" Asked Gabriel as he sipped on his soup.

"Yes Father, Mr. D'Argencourt said that I have been making good progress."

"That's good to know."

Amelia felt her stomach twist. No, it was not the soup because that was the best soup she'd eaten in a while. It was the guilt of knowing that her words had hurt Gabriel to such an extent that he felt compelled to do what he was actually doing. She was happy to see him trying to get more involved in Adrien's life but she wanted him to do it out of free will, not guilt.

Adrien finished his meal and went up to his room to practice his piano as per his father's orders. Gabriel stood up to leave when Amelia called after him. He turned around to face the girl with the same emotionless expression.

"Look, about what happened earlier, I just wanted to say that I'm really very sorry about everything. You were just looking out for Adrien and I shouldn't have said all that. I didn't mean any of it," said the blue eyed girl. Gabriel nodded with no change in expression to indicate that she was forgiven. She forced herself to ask the world's most obvious question, "Will you forgive me?" Gabriel nodded once more before exiting the dining room. She looked at Nathalie who gave her a gentle nod and smirk as assurance that she was indeed forgiven.

As soon as she was alone, Tella flew out and gave the teen a smile, "One done, one more to go." Amelia nodded and went up to her cousin's room after grabbing something from her own.

Adrien was still upset, though he was not angry but disappointed. The worst part was that he couldn't talk to anyone about it, except Plagg who proved to be no help at all. "So your cousin doesn't wanna tell you about today's argument with your father, boohoo!" Said the tiny creature whose mouth was filled with cheese, "Just eat some cheese and get over it."

"You don't get it, Plagg. It's not just about the argument. It's about the fact that she's hiding something from me. We never hide anything from each other," Adrien said as he placed his phone into the slot on the piano. He tapped on the screen, randomly selecting a song to play while he sat and stared at his computer screen.

"Well, I wouldn't say never," said Plagg, "unless you told her that you're Cat Noir which I'm pretty sure you didn't."

Adrien looked at his kwami. For the first time ever, the cheese vacuum had a good point. The blonde sighed, "You're right, I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did. It's not fair that she should tell me everything when I have to hide some things." He looked down at his desk whilst contemplating how to apologize to his cousin.

Suddenly, something was held in front of his face. It was a small rectangle-shaped gift. He looked at the hands holding the gift and traced it back to his cousin who was standing next to him. Amelia hung her head in shame as she apologised, "I'm sorry." Adrien stood up and hugged her. "No Cuz, I'm sorry. You have your reasons and I should have respected them instead of getting mad at you like that. Please forgive me," said the blonde boy.

Amelia released herself from his embrace, "No, I should have known better than to hide anything from you. We never hide things from each other and it's not fair that you tell me everything and I don't but-"

"Don't worry about it. You have your reasons and I trust you enough to know that you will tell me when you're ready," said Adrien feeling a slight bit of guilt at his cousin's words. He knew that it wasn't fair to hide stuff from Amelia but at the same time, it was for her own safety.

"So we're cool?" Asked Amelia.

* * *

"As cool as ice," Adrien said with a wink.

* * *

**As always, constructive criticism is welcome in Reviews.****Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Shocked? Nah, no need to be.****These chapters have all been pre-written at least 2 years ago. The next update is being worked on.**

**A guest reviewer said that they need to find out about each other's kwamis. I do have a reveal planned but there's no fun in doing it now. You will just have to wait and see.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia turned around and noticed that Adrien was not seated at the piano. She was so focused on clearing the tension between them that she didn't even realize that piano music was still being played while the seat was empty. The teenage girl had a mischievous grin on her face. "Now this is just not fair," she complained to Adrien, "I always make sure that I follow your father's rules so that he doesn't suddenly kick me out and here you seem to have found a loop hole to fool around without getting caught."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously, "Hehe, I...uh, well, I just... I needed time to think and, well... I'm pretty good at it so I figured I'd... Take a break?"

Amelia raised a brow, "Good at what? Piano or cheating?"

"Both?" He answered unsure of where this was going.

The redhead let out a small laugh as she walked over and stopped the music. Adrien followed and sat on the bench. "It's been a long while since we played together. Care to join me in a song?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

Amelia smiled as she pretended to give his suggestion a thought. "Sure," she said as she sat down beside him, "what song?"

"What do you suggest?" Asked the blonde.

"How about I start and you join in if you remember."

With a nod from her cousin, Amelia began playing the tune. Adrien smiled as he realized what song she was playing, How could he even forget it? It was a song that would live in his heart forever. The song that his mother would sing to him and Amelia every night before bed. He immediately joined her on the keyboard as she began singing the lyrics to the song.

_Amelia:_

_When you don't know where to go _

_And you're feeling all alone_

_Look inside yourself _

_You're so much more than you know_

This was one of Adrien's favorite songs of his mother's. A content smile crept onto his face as he joined Amelia in the next verse.

_Adrien:_

_When you're stuck and out of time _

_You can cross the finish line _

_You're a champion _

_You'll always be a winner _

_Amelia:_

_Oh _

_Adrien:_

_oh, oh _

_Both:_

_Oh, oh _

_Oh, whoa _

_You can be anything you want _

_If you believe in who you are _

_You'll light up the whole world _

_You're shining so bright _

_Anything is possible _

_When you look into your heart _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_You're a shooting star _

"So you**_ do _**remember this song?" Asked Amelia after playing the last note.

"How can I have ever forget it?" His eyes wandered off to the 'I'm Sorry' gift on his desk. He walked over and picked it up, "So what's in this?"

Adrien sat on his bed beside his cousin. "Well, along with today's prank, this is your birthday gift. I'm really sorry I couldn't be here on that day but I promise to be here for you whenever you need me." Amelia promised. Adrien unwrapped the gift and found a framed picture. It wasn't just any framed picture. It was a childhood picture of himself, Amelia, his father and his mother.

"It's from the time we-" the Redhead was cut off by her cousin.

"We went to the mayor's Annual Fair, I remember. Mom got you that necklace and for me, that hat," said an emotional Adrien, "Thank You."

Amelia smiled, "I already have a copy of it on the Memory Wall and so I figured you should keep one too."

Adrien placed the photo next to the Globe on the bedside table. He turned around and realized something that made him mentally slap himself. He forgot to ask her an important question.

"I almost forgot to ask. How long are you staying for this time? I need to know so I can tell Nathalie to clear out chunks of my schedule," Said the Blonde.

Amelia smirked at her cousin. She thought that he would have figured it out by now but then again, he proved to be very oblivious on various occasions. "Well, it depends on how long you want me to stay," she said. The boy took a moment to think.

"How about forever?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Then its settled, I'm staying here forever." She said jumping to her feet and clapping her hands. Adrien laughed as he knew it was too good to be true. The most Amelia ever stayed at the mansion was two weeks and he knew that it had something to do with his father. He stopped laughing when he saw the deadpan look on her face. "Wait, you're serious?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, I only attempt to give people a heart attack once a day and since I already checked you off my list...Yeah, I'm serious," she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"But you still have two months until your semester is over," said a slightly more confused Adrien.

"Well, yeah, but uncle Gabriel made a few phone calls and requested that-"

"Wait, Father asked you to stay?" Interrupted the boy.

"One, rude. And two, yes, he called and asked me to move back to Paris and complete the rest of my studies here." Said the redhead. She looked at her cousin's reaction. If he didn't get a heart attack this morning then he was probably having one now. His eyes were wide and she swore that she could see sparks flying out from his head as his brain processed the information.

"You have now moved back to Paris," he said. She nodded to confirm.

"And father asked you to move back?"

She nodded again and said, "But if you don't want me to-"

"Nononono, I want you stay!" Said Adrien, frantically waving his hands to emphasize his point.

"Ha, you should have seen your face," snickered Amelia. "Its gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me." A smirk crept onto Adrien's face as he grabbed hold of the nearest pillow and whacked his cousin in the face. "You're right," said a smug Adrien. "Its gonna take a lot more than that."

"Why you!..." Amelia grabbed a nearby pillow and the two cousins engaged in a pillow fight. After a good 10 minutes of whacking, dodging and laughing the pillow war finally ended. "It;s a good thing these are featherless pillows or else I would be sneezing the entire night."

"Aww, poor Cuz and his health problems," teased Amelia.

"Now," said the girl in a parenting tone, "If I'm not mistaken, a certain someone has to go to bed early tonight if they wanna make it to school on time tomorrow. Besides, I really missed my room so I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Cuz."

"Goodnight to you too,Cuz" said Adrien as he waved to Amelia, who was already half way out.

The next morning saw Adrien sitting in the dining room patiently waiting for his cousin. He drummed his fingers on the table for a few seconds before picking up his phone to check the time. Since Adrien was the only one in the room, Plagg flew out of his shirt to have a piece of camembert from the cheese plate on the table.

"They say Breakfast is the most important meal of the day so why aren't you eating?" Asked Plagg.

"I'm waiting for Amelia. We always eat together when she's around," said Adrien. "And like every other time, she's late"

"You're too nice, you know. I don't wait five seconds for anyone when it comes to food. I don't even wait for Camembert"

"You don't have to wait. All you do is whine long enough and I literally hand it to you on a silver platter," Adrien said. "Besides, it's the only time I don't get to eat alone."

"Suit yourself," said Plagg before emptying the entire plate of cheese into his mouth.

A long 15 minutes later, Plagg flew back into his chosen's shirt after hearing footsteps approaching the room. Amelia rushed in and sat in the seat next to Adrien.

"Good Morning, Cuz," greeted Amelia. "Sorry I'm late."

Adrien let out one of his classic Cat Noir smirks, "Late? You're not late. In fact you're earlier than every other time. I'm impressed."

"Well, I try" said the girl with a wink at his sarcasm. She grabbed the slice of toast from his plate and took a bite.

Adrien shook his head and chuckled. "You know," he said as he ate the slice of toast from her plate," it's times like this that I miss Aunt Amanda."

"Mom?" Asked Amelia while helping herself to his plate once again.

"She would always scold you when you would eat my food, remember?" He asked as he did the same to her plate.

She nodded, "And then your mom would come to my rescue by pointing out that you were busy eating from mine."

Both teens smiled as they thought back to the times that they were fortunate enough to share a meal with their mother and aunt.

* * *

**_"Ooh, yum!" Said 5-year-old Amelia as she reached out for Adrien's plate._**

**_"Hey!" Said Adrien as he watched his cousin devour a piece of chicken from his plate._**

**_"Amelia, how many times have I told you to eat from your own plate and not help yourself to Adrien's? Not only is it bad table manners but it's not a nice habit." Scolded Amanda._**

**_"Relax Amanda, they're just kids," said Emilie. "Besides, they seem to have balanced it out." She tilted her head towards Adrien who managed to make up for his lost food. Amanda turned to look at them. Both sisters laughed at the sight of their respective children eating off each other's plates in place of their own._**

* * *

The teens laughed out loud. "Those were some really good times" said Amelia.

"They still are," reassured Adrien.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Well I see that you guys are enjoying this story. I'm really happy about it cos I didn't think that people would like it as much as they do.**

**Anyway, I posted an incomplete sketch of Tella that I had done 2 years ago on Twitter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Also, I was reading up on Season 3 and came across the Felix episode. I don't wanna give out any spoilers for those who wanna watch the episode but let's just say that there are a few vague similarities between this story and the Felix episode. If anyone noticed then please do let me know in the reviews. **

* * *

**Speaking of reviews...**

**Guest- **Are you like psychic or something because that's kind of what I have going on in this chapter. Minus the superhero stuff... (_That's in a later chapter... shhh)_

**Violetsz-** I'm sure that Ladybug's initial encounter with Arachnia isn't gonna be very friendly _(Courtesy of Lila Rossi)__. _The breakfast scene was actually my favourite to write.

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

After breakfast, the duo continued to chat whilst Amelia walked Adrien to the foyer. Nathalie handed him his schedule and informed him that he would have to give Amelia a tour of the school to prepare her for her first day on Monday. The teens agreed to meet at school after his fencing class.

"See you soon Cuz!" Shouted Adrien as he rushed out the door.

"Have a nice day!" She waved at him. Once he was gone, she made her way back to her room.

Going to school with her cousin was something Amelia looked forward to doing. At the same time, she was glad that she had a couple of days to chill before officially starting at Collège Françoise Dupont. As much as she loved going to school and learning new things, she desperately needed a break from homework and assignments. She wondered what this school was going to be like. Adrien would often chat about how great it was every time they spoke so it must be great.

Once Amelia entered her room, Tella flew out of her purse and sat on the roof of the doll house. "What's on the agenda for today Tella?" She asked the spider kwami. Tella flew to her chosen's phone on the desk and pretended to look at a list.

"First up on the agenda is a full blown jam session," said Tella which caused both of them to giggle. "Then we're off to see Master Fu right after stopping at your friend's parents' bakery."

Amelia stood halfway up the stairs with her arms crossed, giving Tella an amused smirk. "I don't remember planning to go to the Dupain-Cheng's Bakery," said Amelia whilst attempting to contain her laughter. Sometimes, her kwami was just too adorable for her own good.

"I know," said Tella as she floated in front of the orange-haired girl with a pleading look in her eyes, "but their croissants are just so sweet and buttery, especially the chocolate ones. The croissants here are also tasty but not as mouthwatering as those and I was hoping that you would go there so I could get some, please."

Amelia couldn't hold back that laughter after seeing how Tella practically begged her for croissants. "Okay, okay, it's on the way to the school so we can go there after Master Fu's before meeting Adrien. Is that fine?" She asked the baby doll eyed kwami. Tella nodded in excitement.

Amelia and Tella spent the next few hours in the studio trying different editing techniques, writing lyrics, recording songs and playing instruments until it was time to head out and explore before meeting the Great Guardian after lunch. She refused to take the driver since Adrien wasn't with her and she didn't really need him. Sure, she didn't know the streets very well, due to her lack of exposure, but she had a cellphone with a GPS which meant that she could get around easily. Right?

Wrong. Her GPS was set to give instructions in Chinese, a language that she didn't know despite Adrien's countless random references. Worst of all, she had no clue as to how to change it because the writing was also in Chinese. Why couldn't she test out this stupid thing in her cousin's presence before running off to explore. She followed the map on her phone using the tiny landmark images as a guide until she ended up in front of the **_Tom amp; Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_ **_. _Since she was already there and it was lunch time, she decided to get those croissants for Tella and grab a bite.

She would sometimes spend her time here with Marinette when Adrien would be busy at a photoshoot. Greeted by the chime of the bell as she walked in, Amelia took a moment to breathe in the sweet scent of pastries in the oven. It was just like all the other times she had visited. The same floors, the same iron cast oven in the back, cash register, glass cabinets filled with freshly baked goods and, most importantly, the same warm, welcoming people.

Sabine was busy taking out a tray of freshly baked pastries from the oven when she heard the bell chime. Focused on the task at hand, she didn't take notice of who had walked in when she spoke. "We're just about to close for lunch but feel free to look around and I'll be with you in a second."

Amelia smiled at the busy lady. "No problem, I just wanted a couple of your chocolate croissants."

Having finished placing the goods on a tray, the older woman turned around at the instant recognition of the girl's voice.

"Amelia? Oh my god, what a pleasant surprise!" Exclaimed Sabine as she gave the young girl a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Cheng." Said Amelia as she was released from the embrace.

"Mrs. Cheng?" Said Sabine trying to keep a stern face but couldn't resist the warm smile that crept onto her face. "Now how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Aunt Sabine?"

The teen gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Aunt Sabine."

After closing up, the older female took Amelia to the apartment insisting that she join them for lunch. As soon as they entered the living room, Sabine called for her daughter, "Marinette, come and see who's here to visit."

"Coming Mom" replied Marinette.

After a few moments the sound of descending footsteps was heard. Marinette walked into the living room and came face to face with the orange haired girl. She gasped at the sight of her old friend and gave her a warm hug to which the girl returned. "It's so good to see you, Amelia," said Marinette.

Amelia giggled, "It's good to see you too."

Marinette and Amelia had met on their first day at summer camp, eight years ago, and had been friends ever since. They grew close and became familiar with each other's hobbies and habits.

"So I got the demo you sent last month and it's totally awesome," Marinette said to Amelia as they made their way to the table for lunch.

"Thanks, it took me two whole months to get it perfect. It actually reminded me of us back in the day during summer camp," said Amelia "You would sit up all night if you had to just so you could finish your design."

"I have to admit that most of the inspiration of my designs came from all the songs you would work on. And if I recall correctly, you had also stayed up on several nights trying to find the right words or the perfect tune."

The two girls giggled as Sabine served them and then went back down to the bakery. Between mouthfuls of food, the duo chatted about everything and caught up on what they had missed. Amelia found out that Marinette was still into designing and creating things. She had seen her talent and creativity during their days at summer camp and was glad that it hadn't left her friend. She then told Marinette all about her latest prank and how she was going to join her cousin at Collège Françoise Dupont on Monday. Marinette briefly wondered who her cousin could be and if she knew her since they attended the same school.

Once they cleared up after eating, Marinette took Amelia up to her room to show her some of the designs she had been working on. Her room was just as Amelia remembered it; absolutely pink and screaming 'Fashion Designer'. Although, there were a few things that weren't there before. Like for instance, the red umbrella on her chaise, the pretty hat on the mannequin and all the pictures of...ADRIEN?!

"Are those pictures of Adrien Agreste?" Amelia asked.

Marinette giggled nervously, "Yeah he's, uh, in my class."

"Is he the only person in your class?" Amelia asked which caused her summer camp friend to get flustered.

"Nonono, of course there's more than one person in my class," defended Marinette, earning a knowing look from Amelia. "He's the son of my favorite designer and so he's kinda on the cover of almost all the magazines that I uses as a fashion reference..."

"Plus, you're sort of a fan." Amelia finished off. She had to admit that it was a little freaky to see so many pictures of her cousin in her best friend's room, but she couldn't say that it was the craziest thing she'd seen. During her days in boarding school, Amelia had seen way more obsessive fans in her dorm. Of course, being the cousin of a famous model had its downside which included constantly avoiding any questions about his personal hygiene habits as well as tolerating requests to bring back locks of his luscious golden hair for her roommates to make voodoo dolls with. Yes, voodoo dolls. She dealt with the voodoo doll makers by collecting strands of fur from stray cats that visited her hostel room balcony and dying them blonde before giving it to her creepy Adrien-obsessed classmates.

"Right, fan.." Marinette repeated thinking that her friend had forgotten about their conversations about the boy that Marinette was crushing on.

"Fan or… the boy that you're crushing on?" The redhead asked with a smirk causing.

"Yes, he is the boy that I'm crushing on." Marinette accepted defeat.

It was at that point that Amelia realized that the Marinette from Adrien's school and her best friend from summer camp are one and the same. She felt kind of silly for not noticing it earlier considering the both versions of her cousin's encounter with her friend were very similar. Her mind was already run through ideas on how to set these two up.

"Please, please, please, don't tell anyone about this," begged the aspiring Designer, breaking Amelia out of her thoughts.

"What? The photos of Cu- Adrien?" Amelia hoped she didn't pick up on that slip. She breathed in relief when Marinette nodded her head totally unaware of what that slip up could have revealed.

"Don't sweat it. From one Coyote to another, I swear to not breathe a word of what I have seen to anyone." Amelia promised. They began walking down toward the bakery when Marinette realized that she had forgotten her bag. Amelia promised to meet her in the bakery before they separated. The young redhead spotted Marinette's father in the back when she re-entered the bakery.

"Hello Mr. Dupain," greeted Amelia.

"Amelia, what a lovely surprise!" Exclaimed the bulky man. "It's so good to see you."

Amelia smiled, "It's good to see you too."

Sabine picked up a box from under the counter and gave it to her. "Here's a little something for the road," she said with a warm smile. The young girl returned the smile as she accepted the box of chocolate croissants. Marinette walked into the bakery to bid her parents and Amelia goodbye just as Alya walked in.

"Hey everyone!" Greeted the brunette.

"Alya, this is my friend from summer camp, Amelia." Introduced Marinette," And Amelia, this is my best friend, Alya."

The two girls shook hands and greeted each other with the warmest of smiles. Suddenly Amelia recalled something. "Wait, you're the Alya that runs the Ladyblog, right?"

The brunette nodded proudly, "The one and only, but how did you know?"

"Oh I have heard all about you and your blog from Cuz. May I just say that your dedication and journalistic skills are incredible!" Exclaimed the redhead.

"Girl, I think I like you already," said Alya.

The three girls giggled. Marinette then gave her parents a kiss on the cheek and left for school with Alya after hugging Amelia goodbye.

After waving goodbye, Amelia turned to the owners of the bakery. "How much do I owe you for these?" She asked lifting the box.

"Don't worry. It's on the house" Said Tom, putting a fresh tray of cookies on display.

Amelia opened her mouth to protest when Sabine stopped her. "Don't even think about refusing it." Warned the petite woman. "You've come to visit after so long, it's the least we can do."

"Of course," Tom interjected in agreement.

Amelia smiled in appreciation at the couple. Could they get any more sweeter? "Thank you M- Aunt Sabine and Mr. Dupain." Said Amelia.

"No, no, no," objected Tom. "If you can call my wife Aunt then you can certainly call me Uncle Tom. If you don't, then I'll take my croissants back."

"Yes Sir," saluted Amelia, blinking back the tears that were beginning to well up. The way they took her as part of the family gave her a feeling that she only felt when she spent time with her Aunt Emilie and with Adrien. It kinda made her wish her mother was around...just a little.

After bidding a final goodbye, Amelia left the bakery. Tella popped her head out of her bag as they walked down the street. "Can I have one?" Asked the kwami.

Amelia giggled, "Sorry, you're gonna have to wait until we reach Master Fu's, okay?"

Tella pouted, "Oh, okay."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Okay so this chapter is Hot off the keyboard. Or is it Fresh off the keyboard ?**

**Who cares?! My point is that I wrote this chapter and am posting it right now.**

**It's a little short compared to the other chapters but I will make up for it.**

* * *

**Review Time!**

**Violetsz-** Thank you for being such a big supporter of this story. I can't believe that Felix turned out to be such a jerk. I thought that he was probably going to be more like Gabriel. I feel like Amelia is the type of person Adrien needs in his life right now. Someone who not only cares about him but is always there to support him.

* * *

**Today we're heading over to Master Fu's. The next chapter (whenever that is), we're off for a little fencing lesson.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was routine for Amelia to stop by Master Fu after visiting the bakery, therefore her unreliable GPS app, though partially helpful, was not needed. Master Fu's shop was the one place she knew so well that she could probably get there with her eyes closed (provided that there were no vehicles to run her over). The route was lodged into her memory in a way that crossing those roads and taking those turns became second-nature to her. It was like brushing your teeth or riding your bike, something you could never forget.

With a smile of excitement on her face, a box of croissants in her hand and Tella in her bag, Amelia entered the shop. "Hello Amelia," said Master Fu in an expectant tone, overlooking her ignorance to common courtesy.

It was a well-known habit of Amelia's to just waltz in without knocking. She never felt the need to knock because he always knew when to expect her. Well, that was what she told him. The real reason was that she always took the place as her second home. This was the one place where she felt connected to her mother and knowing that she was always welcome brought her solace. Master Fu knew of this and truth be told, he too had always been fond of Amelia which is why he never minded the intrusion.

"Hello Master Fu," greeted Amelia with a bow. Tella emerged from her bag and did the same. Wayzz appeared from his hiding place and tackled Tella in an enthusiastic hug. Master Fu and Amelia smiled at the sight of their respective kwamis before he gestured for her to join him. The young teen followed the Great Guardian to the small table, placing an opened box of chocolate croissants on it. The kwamis immediately flew to their respective owner's side after helping themselves to a croissant.

"I was glad to have heard of your return," said Master Fu after taking a bite. "Hawkmoth is becoming stronger and, although Ladybug and Cat Noir have been able to defeat his akumas, they need someone to assist them. Especially now that he has gained an ally."

Amelia thought back to the akuma attacks that had occurred lately. She had been following every attack since Stoneheart. When Mayura had appeared, she knew that the heroes were going to have a tough time but luckily they were able to succeed, sometimes with the help of other heroes and sometimes without. "But don't they have new allies? Rena Rouge, Carapace and a few others?" She asked.

"Yes, although temporary they are allies." He answered before taking a sip of tea, "But it is quite unsafe and impractical for Ladybug to constantly come here during a fight in order to take borrow a miraculous and then return it."

"And with Hawkmoth becoming more strong, it wouldn't be safe to have so many miraculous out, especially with people who are not as skilled as Ladybug and Cat Noir," Amelia added.

He nodded and continued, "That is why they need an ally who will be able to assist them at any time. Someone who has as much knowledge and experience with the miraculous as they. Someone who is just as, if not more, skilled as Ladybug and Cat Noir. That someone is you, Amelia."

She blinked a couple of times before asking, "Me?"

"Of course," said Master Fu. "You have had your miraculous longer than Ladybug and Cat Noir and therefore far more skilled than any of their allies. Most of all, as my apprentice, you have far more knowledge about the miraculous which is why you are the best person for the job."

Amelia didn't know what to say. As much as she had the skills and knowledge, she had yet to face an akuma which meant that she lacked in the experience department.

"You are ready Amelia," said Master Fu as if he could read her mind. "You may not have fought an akuma yet but you have been tracking each and every attack. You've seen how Ladybug and Cat Noir have defeated every monster. You are Arachnia, wielder of the Spider miraculous, holder the power of Evolution. You are ready."

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Okay Master Fu, Arachnia will join Ladybug and Cat Noir the next time there is an Akuma attack."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I am extremely touched by the amount of love that this story has been receiving. I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this so much.**

**Firstly, I would like to apologise to all fencers who are reading this chapter and have picked up loads of errors and inconsistencies. I am not a fencer and have absolutely no clue about Sabre Fencing. I did read over the transcripts of Riposte and Dark Blade and Google Sabre fencing in order to write this chapter.**

**I really hope that you guys enjoy it because writing this chapter was not as easy as it may look.**

**Secondly, I'm not really good at titles and really wanna change the name for this fanfiction so if anyone has a suggestion please drop me a review.**

**Lastly, I received a couple of questions as to how I came up with the names Arachnia and Tella. I honestly can't remember why or how I came up with the idea of a spider themed miraculous holder but I do remember how I came up with the names.**

**Arachnia is based on the word _Arachnid_ which is the biological class that spiders belong to. I studied biology so that's how I got it.**

**Tella originates from the word _telaraña _which means _spider web _in Spanish. I'm sure you're now wondering why there's an extra 'L'. When I was writing this story 3 years back, there was a trend in the names of the kwami. There had to be at least one double letter in their name. Hence the name _Tella_.**

**If there is anything else that you wanna know, feel free to shoot me a review. **

* * *

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Guest-** I hope that answers your question about Tella. Adrien tells Amelia everything that is not Cat Noir related which means that she knows everything about Lila so I don't think that _Miss Liar Rossi_ is gonna be much of a problem in school. As for Akumas, well there's definitely gonna be one although I'm not sure when. Hopefully soon.

**Rebekmiraculous-** I hope that answers your question on Arachnia. I think that you're really gonna enjoy the reveal that I have planned. I'm don't really plan ahead when it comes to the plot of a fic but I tend to think about the finest of details when creating a character or writing about a character. I'm glad you like it.

**bellamario- **What a coincidence! So do I call you Amelia or Amelie? Thank you so much! I hope you continue to love this story.

* * *

**Alright, now let's give you what you came here for.**

* * *

Amelia look at her watch and realized that it was time for her to meet Adrien at school. She bid adieu to Master Fu and Wayzz right after he handed her a small box. She opened it and saw various colored sugar cubes. Tella smiled excitedly, " I love power-ups."

She opened up her GPS to get directions to the school when she remembered how she'd managed to arrive at the bakery. "Tella, how are we gonna get to the school now?" she asked the kwami whose head was poking out of the bag.

"Why don't you phone Adrien's driver and ask him to give you directions or better yet, ask him to take you there?" suggested Tella.

"Now when have you known me to be driven around by a silent driver? No thank you," refused Amelia. She was very stubborn when it came to getting help from anyone that had a connection to Gabriel, accept for Adrien.

"Well then, do you have a better idea Miss I-don't-take-help-from-drivers?"

"Look I don't have an issue with drivers." Amelia defended herself, "It's just that this driver happens to belong to Gabriel Agreste who currently happens to hate my guts."

Amelia had a light bulb moment and rushed back into Master Fu's shop to only to see him busy having a nap. Wayzz signaled her to be silent before he flew over to her.

"Master Fu is sleeping, did you forget something?"

"No, I just needed his help with something." Amelia then smiled at Wayzz, "Hey Wayzz, you know Chinese right?"

* * *

Amelia ran up the stairs to the school. She was already twenty minutes late and knew that Adrien would blow a fuse if she had to be any later. Most importantly, she had no more gifts to sweeten her apologies. She entered the school only to see that fencing practice had not finished yet. She made a mental note to give Wayzz a nice gift as a thank you for fixing her app. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of weird how her GPS app went haywire. Then again, she did drop her phone at the airport so maybe it happened then.

Since she was technically not late, she was off the hook and could sit and watch a bit of fencing.

"You're lucky that Adrien's fencing class is still on or else you know what would have happened," said Tella.

"I know but it's not my fault that the train got stuck halfway," defended the kwami's owner.

"I told you to transform," lectured the sassy kwami. "We would have gotten here faster if you did."

"And how exactly would I know how to get to the school even if I had transformed?" she countered.

"The handle of your whip converts into a universal GPS tracker which means that you could have gotten directions to the school."

The kwami had a point but Amelia wasn't going to let her win this argument. "As future guardian, I don't think that abusing my power in such a manner is a good idea." She knew that it wasn't her best counter but she was sure that it would suffice.

"As future guardian, you'd think that you'd have better knowledge of your miraculous capabilities," commented Tella before hiding in Amelia's bag.

"I heard that." Amelia whispered before Adrien approached her.

"Glad to see you could make it," said the model.

"Yeah me too," Amelia replied. "So are you guys running overtime or something?"

"Actually," Adrien scratched the back of his head, "I knew that you would be late so told you to come at 15h00 instead of 15h30."

Amelia laughed at her cousin's smartness. In all honesty, if she would have done the same thing to herself.

He took her to meet Mr. D'Argencourt who happened to be very excited to meet his best student after so long. In fact, he was so happy to see her that he even challenged her to a match with one of his best students. She initially refused the offer but then caved in once Adrien asked her as well. It was decided that he would fight her as Kagami was currently out of town.

She changed into the spare suit that Adrien happened to have in his bag and grabbed a sabre from the table. "How about I go easy on you?" teased Adrien.

"Oh please Grandpa," said Amelia. "I may be rusty but I can still kick your ass just as good."

The orange haired girl put on her mask and got into position. The fencers crossed their saber arm over their chest and snapped it out to the side in the traditional fencing greeting.

"En garde !" D'Argencourt announced. "Prêt, Allez !"

Adrien was the first to lunge as he knew that Amelia would go into defence. She leaned back and used her sword to prevent his from touching her before trying to attack him. He hit a post while managing to dodge her. The sound of swords clashing were drowned by the rest of the students cheering Adrien on. The fight made its way to the stairs where Amelia was pinned between Adrien and the railing. Using her sword, she pushed Adrien causing him to stumble giving her enough space to move up a couple of steps. "That all you got Grandpa!" she shouted before extending her sword forward. Adrien leaned against the wall before using his own sword to push her one away.

"When Nathalie said that you would give me a tour of the school," Amelia said in between the clashing of swords, "I did not expect a tour like this." They were now in front of one of the classrooms on the second floor.

"I know," replied Adrien. "I didn't expect your tour to be like this either."

Both teenagers had had enough of the cat and mouse game. It was time to finish this off once and for all.

"Ready to end this?" asked the Orange-haired girl.

"Whenever you are," replied her cousin.

They charged towards each other. Adrien's sabre touched Amelia's shoulder and Amelia's touched his torso. Mr. D'Argencourt couldn't figure out who got the point since they seemed to have touched each other at the same time. The fencing instructor opted to call upon the one person who could help them decide. "Mr. Lahiffe, could you please give us a replay."

Nino made his way to Mr. D'Argencourt with his camera. Everyone huddled behind him, trying to get a peek at the footage. He brought the video to the point where they were just about to charge towards each other and slowed down the speed. After careful study of each video frame, it was clear that there was a 50 millisecond gap between the fencers and that Amelia was the first to touch her opponent. Mr. D'Argencourt declared Amelia as the winner of the match and thanked her for participating.

"Told you that I could still beat you." Amelia said to her cousin.

"I guess you aren't that rusty after all." smirked the blonde boy.

Nino called after the two causing them to stop in their tracks. "Sorry you lost, bro."

"Don't worry about it Nino, you were doing exactly what you were supposed to do," said Adrien.

"And what is it that he does exactly?" asked Amelia.

The blonde mentally slapped himself for not introducing his best friends to each other. "Oh Sorry, Nino, this is my cousin Amelia. Cuz, this is Nino."

"So you're the famous and awesome DJ Nino Lahiffe." Amelia held out her hand to shake.

"And you're the famous cousin that no one knew about," Nino said as they shook hands.

"How did you end up filming fencing matches after school?" she asked the DJ.

"After that match between Kagami and I, Mr. D'Argencourt decided to hire someone to film important matches so that decisions can be made more easily." explained Adrien. "I was the one who suggested that Nino be hired since he shot our short film and knows his way around a camera."

"I'm just in it for the extra cash to upgrade my DJ equipment," admitted Nino.

"That's really cool." said Amelia.

A phone call from Nathalie brought their conversation to an end as Adrien had a fitting in an hour.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts in a review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I'm guessing that the fencing chapter was so bad that you guys couldn't even leave a review to say that it was terrible.**

**No hard feelings, I probably would have done the same.**

**Anyway, Happy New Year!!!** **Hope everyone has an epic 2020!**

* * *

**BTW, Today's chapter has an Akuma. There's no fight exactly but hopefully I'll give it a try in the upcoming chapters**

* * *

Adrien really wanted to have Saturday free so that he could spend more time with his cousin but apparently Gabriel didn't get the memo. Or if he did then he placed it in the recycling bin.

The fact that his father had called him to his office meant that this shoot had to be extremely important for the _Gabriel_ brand or else Nathalie would have informed him of it. He thought that he would at least get the chance to meet her during breakfast but it seemed like his black cat bad luck had finally caught up with him as it was an early morning shoot.

* * *

Amelia woke up about 6 hours later. "Good Morning Tella!" she greeted her kwami. She then opened her locket and kissed the picture of her mother, "Good Morning mom." She jumped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once ready, she headed to the dining area where she knew that her beloved cousin would be patiently waiting for her. She was surprised to see that there was no irritated Adrien waiting for her. She checked her watch again, "There's no way that he's late for breakfast. He's never late." Tella came out of her hiding spot just as Amelia's phone buzzed from her pocket.

**_CUZ: Good Morning! As you can see, I am currently not at the dining table._ **

"Thanks for stating the obvious, genius" said Amelia as she typed out a message asking him where he was.

_A: Where are you?_

**_CUZ: I'm currently at a Photoshoot. And you're welcome for stating the obvious._ **

_A: I didn't say that! I thought you shoot was tomorrow_

**_CUZ: Yes you did! Something came up and it had to be pulled to today. :( Wish I could have pushed it._ **

_A: Fine, I did! Don't sweat it. So what time do we meet up?_

**_CUZ: See that wasn't so hard! Umm… I should be done at 16h00._ **

_A: 16h00?! What do I do for the next 6 hours? :(_

**_CUZ: I know I wish I didn't have to. I have to go but I'm sure you can figure it out. Bye_ **

_A: Knock em dead!_

* * *

By the time Amelia finished breakfast and edited her songs, only two hours had passed. With another four hours left, she decided to take a trip to her favourite place in Paris, the Trocadero. It wasn't hard to find the place now that her GPS was fixed. The Trocadero was very special to her because it was where she'd spent most of her time with her mother. They would wander around before stopping for ice-cream at Andre's and then get a view of Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Suddenly, there was huge crash as she walked up the stairs. She turned around to a giant baby in a green and purple onesie stomping just a few feet away from her. She quickly ran up the stairs and found a secluded spot.

"Well looks like today is the day that Paris meets Arachnia." Said Tella.

"Wish me luck! Tella, Webs Up!"

With a golden flash, Tella entered Amelia's bracelet causing it to turn from black to brown. Her clothes were replaced by a brown spandex suit. A silhouette of a spider was on the front of the suit and ended at her waist. Within the spider silhouette was a web pattern. A very similar pattern appeared on her bracelet making it almost look like a watch. A brown mask appeared around her eyes with a white web across it. Her hair remained orange but with the addition of brown streaks. Attached to her left hip was a bronze stick, very similar to Cat Noir's staff when retracted. The difference was that her one did not extend into a staff but instead a rope was extended making it more of a whip.

Arachnia swung her whip, attaching it to something before pulling herself and landing on a rooftop. She scanned the area and spotted the giant baby smashing cars with every step that he took whilst shouting for a lollipop. Arachnia came up with a plan to calm the baby down so that Ladybug could capture his Akuma. Just as she was about to put her plan in action, she felt something hit her legs causing her to fall to the ground. Before she knew it, she was tied up with Ladybug and Cat Noir in front of her.

Cat Noir shoved his staff in front of her face as Ladybug questioned her. "Who are you?"

Arachnia shook her head as she recovered from what happened. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Arachnia. I'm your new team member."

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Ladybug asked sharply.

"Look, I can understand that after Lila became Volpina, you guys are very suspicious of newcomers but if you could just untie me then we can have a calm discussion."

"How do we know that this isn't another one of Hawkmoth's tricks?" Cat Noir asked, matching the tone of his counterpart.

"Well, for starters, there's a giant baby rampaging down the street." Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other before looking at Arachnia.

"Okay, Spidergirl, if you really are our new team member then what's your miraculous?" Cat Noir questioned.

"Firstly, the name's Arachnia not Spidergirl. Secondly, I am the holder of the spider miraculous which is this bracelet here," said Arachnia, indicating the bracelet on her right hand. "This grants me the power of evolution which basically allows me to turn anything into something else."

"She seems to have done her homework, M'lady." said Cat Noir.

"If you really are a miraculous holder then where were you when Stoneheart appeared and why hasn't the Great Guardian mentioned you before?"

"Look, can we do this later? Don't we need to capture Baby Giant's akuma?" Arachnia asked.

"No, **_We _**need to capture the akuma." Ladybug pointed to herself and Cat Noir. "** _You _**are going to stay put until we get back."

"I don't think so," said Arachnia.

Ladybug was about to say something when Cat Noir beat her to it. "M'Lady, don't you think it would be better if we took her with us? What if she runs away or something?"

The hero in red thought about her partner's suggestion. "Fine, you're coming with us but stay out of our way."

The three miraculous holders rushed over to their latest akumatized villain. A few minutes later, they spotted him rampaging down the street.

"We need to get August to a place where he won't cause any more damages," said Ladybug.

"What do you suggest, Bugaboo?" asked Cat Noir.

"I have an idea," Arachnia intervened causing the heroes to give her a look that made her feel as if she was third wheeling a date or something.

Cat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other. She didn't know why but Ladybug felt that she could trust Arachnia and it seemed that Cat Noir had the same feeling. After all, she didn't give Alix a miraculous but Bunnyx showed up. She couldn't just brush her off because Hawkmoth used Lila to infiltrate their team once. Tikki always told her to trust her instincts and that was what she was going to do. "What's your idea?"

"Firstly, we need your lucky charm," said Arachnia. Ladybug nodded and conjured her lucky charm which happened to be a pen.

"Are you planning to write him a letter?" asked Cat Noir. "Cos I'm pretty sure he's too small to read it."

The girls ignored him and Arachnia continued to explain her plan.

\--

"Hey there August!" said Cat Noir, trying catch his attention.

"Kitty!" shouted August. He followed Cat Noir under the Eiffel Tower. Once he was in the middle, Ladybug used her yoyo to create a makeshift cage.

"Hello little- , um, Giant August. Do you want a lollipop?" asked Arachnia. August nodded enthusiastically at the sound of the word lollipop. "I will give you a lollipop if you promise to give me your bracelet, okay?" August nodded again. Arachnia looked over at Ladybug who nodded and tossed the pen to her. "Webolution!"shouted Amelia causing her hand to glow and the pen in her hand became a lollipop. "First hand over the bracelet," instructed Arachnia to which the oversized toddler complied. Once the exchange was complete, Cat Noir used his cataclysm to destroy the item while August sat down and ate his lollipop. Arachnia caught him as he returned to regular size after Ladybug purified the Akuma. Arachnia took the lollipop stick and tossed it to Ladybug who used it to return everything back to normal.

August's mother rushed to collect her son from the heroes. "The lollipop was actually a marshmallow so you don't have to worry." She thanked them and left with little August who waved at them from behind.

Cat Noir and Ladybug approached Arachnia. She was a little worried that the heroes might still not let her be a part of the team. All her worries were put to rest when they held out their fists towards her.

"Pound it!" exclaimed the three heroes in unison.


	11. Author Note

**A/N**

**So I was reading the fencing chapter and there was something that just wasn't sitting right with me about that chapter so I made a couple of changes. It's not really affecting the plot or anything so you don't have to go back and read it.**

**I just thought that I'd let you know that and also tell you guys that I'm having a bit of an issue with my email so if you guys left any reviews, I can't see them or reply to them. Hopefully it gets sorted out in the next couple of days.**

**UNTIL THEN STAY MIRACULOUS! **


End file.
